You Can't Always Get What You Want
by MiniCouettes
Summary: Parfois les choses sont comme elles sont, et rien ne peut les changer. Et parfois, une seule personne personne suffit pour tout faire basculer. Rien n'est jamais vraiment acquis. One Shot


_**Disclaimer : **_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

_**Blablatage :**_**Petite Fic, qui j'espère vous plaira. Y'a pas de Slash, c'est juste une sorte de mise au point. Pour un peu d'ambiance, (et oui moi je mets tout le temps de la musique…), je l'ai écrite en écoutant **_**Shattered**_**, des Trading Yesterday. Euh, et aussi, on va dire qu'après le 2****ème**** mariage raté de Wilson, ce dernier avait habité quelques temps chez House.**

**You Can't Always Get What You Want :**

Ca faisait presque 6 mois que tu avais divorcé, et presque 5 mois et 29 jours que je te tournais autour. Mais bien sûr tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, ou peut-être que tu ne _voulais_ pas t'en rendre compte. Mais les deux reviennent au même après tout. Pas la peine d'épiloguer là-dessus.

C'était un soir de mars, un de ces soirs où tu venais à la maison pour regarder la télé avec moi. On se marrait bien à cette époque. J'adorais ces moments, où je pouvais te voir rire à mes blagues. Elles n'étaient pas drôles, mais tu riais quand même. Je me souviens que j'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, le temps d'un sourire, le temps de _ton _sourire. Ce sourire qui me faisait tout oublier. Ce sourire qui ne m'est plus adressé.

Tu n'as plus le temps, je te comprends…

Non, en fait je ne comprends pas, _je ne peux pas comprendre_, tu me l'as trop souvent répété. Pourtant crois moi, j'ai essayé, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était de ma faute, je m'en suis voulu. Mais j'y ai bien réfléchi, et ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est de _ta _faute.

Bref, revenons à ce fameux soir de mars, celui où j'ai reçu la visite de ma cousine, celle qui habitait au Canada. C'était vraiment la dernière des choses à laquelle je m'attendais.

Tu te rappelles ? On était dans le canapé, en train de regarder une série, pourrie d'ailleurs… Et puis on a entendu frapper. On croyait que c'était Cuddy qui venait nous faire chier… J'aurais préféré que ça soit elle au bout du compte. Mais ce n'était pas elle, c'était ma cousine. « Une fille qui a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut » comme t'avais su me le dire ce soir là.

Ma cousine.

Des fois j'aimerais remonter le temps, juste avant ce soir là, je ne t'aurais pas invité, et tu ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.

Elle avait voulu aller dîner, mais j'avais refusé. J'avais la flemme de sortir, la même flemme que j'avais tous les soirs. Celle que t'essayais de contrer en m'emmenant dîner de temps en temps. J'adorais ces dîners. Il n'y avait que toi et moi. On se foutait des gens autour, on faisait le vide autour de nous, et on s'écoutait déblatérer sur les choses les plus inutiles du monde. Tu ne te souciais de personne d'autre que de moi, dans ces moments là il n'y avait que moi qui comptais pour toi.

En fait je crois que j'adorais tout ce qu'on faisait ensemble, tous ces moments où j'étais la seule chose qui t'intéressait.

Donc, ce soir là, on avait commandé chinois, comme d'habitude. Et vous vous étiez bien amusés, vous discutiez, vous vous racontiez vos petites vies… Et il a fallu qu'elle veuille te revoir…

C'est pour ça qu'elle était venue me rendre une petite visite à l'hôpital le lendemain. C'était pas moi qu'elle voulait voir en fait, et je le savais, j'étais pas con. Et sur le coup j'avais trouvé ça marrant… Je ne pouvais pas me douter que les choses allaient tournées de cette façon. Je m'étais moqué de toi toute la journée, tu plaisais toujours autant aux filles, et à certains garçons aussi. Je m'en souviens, elle faisait des allers-retours devant nos bureaux, se regardant dans le reflet de la vitre pour voir si elle était présentable et toujours aussi bien maquillée. Elle attendait que tu la regardes, elle voulait attirer ton attention. Et elle était venue me parler, je ne sais plus trop de quoi, je ne l'écoutais pas. Elle attendait que tu viennes lui parler, mais tu étais trop occupé. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

Mais ce soir là vous étiez sortis tout les deux. Tu ne me l'avais pas dis, de peur que je sois jaloux. Et oui, j'aurais été jaloux, mais j'aurais préféré être jaloux que d'apprendre quelques temps après que tu m'avais menti.

Elle devait rester chez moi une semaine et puis repartir pour le Canada. Elle m'aimait bien mais je savais qu'elle était venue chez moi juste pour éviter d'avoir à se payer un hôtel. De toute façon moi je ne l'aimais pas, le problème était réglé. Je devais juste l'héberger quelques jours et ça s'arrêtait là. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'installe chez moi, ni elle, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, sauf toi. Alors je lui ai payé l'hôtel, comme ça je ne l'avais pas dans les pattes. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle passait tous les soirs pour venir me raconter sa vie. C'était le cadet de mes soucis, je ne l'écoutais même pas, je m'en balançais complètement de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, mais elle, elle s'obstinait à venir, chaque soir. Elle me racontait des trucs du genre qu'elle sortait beaucoup, j'avais deviné qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait le temps de venir que le soir vers 19 heures. Tu parles, c'était déjà trop qu'elle passe me voir une demi-heure le soir. Mais, finalement, ça me convenait, moins elle venait empiéter sur mon territoire mieux c'était.

Et la semaine est passée plutôt vite.

Il y a eu juste un soir où elle n'était pas passée. Je me souviens que je me demandais quel type pouvait bien se la faire. J'avoue que si elle n'avait pas été ma cousine, peut-être que… Mais c'était ma cousine, et puis ce n'était pas elle que je voulais.

On ne s'était pas beaucoup vu toi et moi, tu m'avais dit que tu te sentais fatigué et que tu ne voulais pas sortir. Mon œil. Tu m'avais dit ça parce que tu savais que je ne sortirais pas non plus et que l'on avait très peu de chances de se croiser.

En fait tu sortais avec elle. Je l'ai appris qu'un peu plus tard. Et ça m'avait fait mal. Non pas le fait que tu sortes avec ma cousine, mais le fait que tu me laisse tomber.

J'ai toujours été là pour toi, surtout après tous tes divorces, quand tu te retrouvais seul, tu venais chez moi et je te réconfortais. Bon, peut-être pas comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, mais c'était le geste qui comptait. Et puis, toi ça te dérangeais pas vu que tu ne repartais pas le soir, tu restais le plus longtemps possible, pour finalement dormir dans le canapé. Et j'avais remarqué que tu avais besoin de moi, c'est pour ça que je t'avais proposé de venir vivre avec moi.

J'adorais vivre avec toi. Mis à part le fait que tu faisais la cuisine, le ménage, et que tu te levais quand le téléphone sonnait et qu'il était loin du canapé, tu me servais beaucoup, tu me donnais envie de me lever le matin. En y repensant ce furent les meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'en avais même oublié Stacy, c'est pour dire…

Mais il a fallu que tu rencontres ta dernière femme, et que t'ailles vivre à l'hôtel, puis quelques temps après, avec elle. Il faut toujours que quelqu'un vienne me pourrir la vie.

Des fois quand j'y repense je me demande si j'avais déjà été heureux comme je l'étais quand t'étais là.

Bref, surtout après _ce_ divorce, quand tu as appris que cette garce te trompait, j'étais là, j'ai toujours été là, et tu le sais. J'avais l'impression d'exister auprès de toi. _Tu _me faisais exister. Cette façon que tu avais de regarder les personnes, celle qui donnait l'impression d'être important à tes yeux. Tu me regardais comme ça, avant. Maintenant ce n'est plus moi que tu regardes. Et je le regrette. Je sais que j'ai laissé passer ma chance, et pour ça je m'en veux. Mais c'est trop tard pour s'en vouloir maintenant.

Des fois je me dis que tout aurait pu être si différent.

On faisait tout ensemble, enfin, on faisait pas grand chose, mais on le faisait ensemble. Et c'était ce qui comptait. Et je croyais que ça comptait aussi pour toi, mais à en juger ton attitude on aurait dit le contraire.

Tu m'avais sorti de ma routine, sauvé de ma drogue, et tu me remettais à ma place quand j'en avais besoin. Tu comptais vraiment pour moi. J'avais besoin de toi, au moins autant que toi après tes divorces. Sauf que moi je n'avais pas de raison. J'avais juste besoin de toi. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié, mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer. C'était peut-être pour ça que je ne t'avais jamais rien dit, ou que je n'avais même pas essayé de te le faire comprendre. Mais c'est pas grave, les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on voudrait qu'elles soient.

J'avais remarqué que tu fréquentais quelqu'un. T'avais changé. On ne se croisait plus à l'hôpital, j'avais même l'impression que tu m'évitais. Tu ne venais plus quand je t'invitais, toujours un prétexte à la con sous le coude. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je te connaissais par cœur, et qu'en général je devinais toujours tout. Mais je n'avais pas deviné que tu la fréquentais elle. _Elle_. Je savais désormais qui se l'était tapé l'autre soir. Et sur le coup ça m'avait tué.

Déjà le fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit, j'étais ton ami, non ? Tu pouvais tout me dire, mais tu ne me disais plus rien ces derniers temps. On parlait de tout et de rien avant. Mais là tu m'avais complètement effacé en un rien de temps. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. C'est là où j'ai réalisé que j'étais jaloux. Trop jaloux.

C'était pour ça que j'avais débarqué dans ton bureau ce jour là, et que je t'avais collé mon poing dans la gueule. Pourtant tu n'avais rien fait, tu sortais juste avec une fille. Je n'avais pas le droit de te le reprocher, ni même de m'initier dans ta vie. Je le savais, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Et toi, comme un con t'as cru que je t'avais frappé parce que je n'approuvais pas le fait que tu te fasses ma cousine. Mais je m'en tapais complètement d'elle. Je n'approuvais pas le fait que tu sortes avec quelqu'un. Tu m'appartenais. Et je ne voulais pas quelqu'un vienne changer ce fait. Tu le savais merde, mon comportement te l'avait fait comprendre, tu m'avais même dis un jour qu'on formait presque un couple. Bon, je savais que c'était une réflexion qui signifiait « lâche-moi la grappe », mais au moins tu l'avais compris. Et je savais que ça te plaisait de savoir que j'avais autant besoin de toi. Mais tu croyais que c'était juste une petite crise passagère, comme j'en faisais souvent.

Mais non, tu te trompais, ce n'était pas un caprice de plus. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que tu préfère voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je voulais être exclusif, je voulais qu'il n'y ai _que moi_. Moi, moi, et juste moi. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Toujours cette forme d'égoïsme qui ne me lâchait jamais. Mais là c'était plutôt de la possession. Tu commençais à mettre trop de distance entre nous. Et ça m'exaspérait ! Tu me laissais complètement tomber. Et je croyais que si toi tu me lâchais, je n'aurais plus personne pour moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'était peut-être faux, ou peut-être vrai, à vrai dire j'en sais rien et je m'en fou. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que je sois la seule chose qui ait vraiment de l'importance pour toi. Mais non, maintenant il y avait ma cousine.

On pouvait plus parler sans que je sente que tu pensais à elle.

A la fin de la semaine, quand je me suis dit que cette chieuse allait finalement se barrer, il fallu que toi tu lui propose de rester, et que tu lui paye même l'hôtel. C'était trop ! Personne ne devait compter autant pour toi, sauf moi.

Je ne voulais même plus aller bosser, ou plutôt encore moins qu'avant en tout cas. Je ne voulais surtout pas te voir, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me parles d'elle.

Je sentais que je commençais à disparaître peu à peu de tes pensées, et j'avais l'impression de couler, de me noyer…

Ce sentiment d'impuissance, tu sens que l'on t'oublie peu à peu, mais tu ne peux rien faire. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer. Moi, j'en avais rien à foutre de déplaire à tout le monde, que personne ne m'aime, tout m'était égal. Sauf une chose. _Toi_. Toi tu devais m'aimer, penser à moi, m'appeler de temps en temps, tu devais te soucier de moi, voire même vouloir prendre soin de moi. Et je dis « vouloir » parce que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire une chose pareille, je veux bien être affectif, mais y'a des limites...

Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

Le fait que je compte de moins en moins pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes si je commençais à faire des crises de jalousie, j'avais peur de ta réaction.

Et j'ai fini par comprendre que quoi que je fasse, les choses ne changeraient pas, ou alors elles ne feraient qu'empirer entre nous. Alors, je n'avais rien fait. J'assistais à ma propre disparition, je sentais que tu ne pensais plus à moi, et que je commençais même à devenir trop encombrant avec mes invitations.

Donc j'essayais d'arrêter de m'en faire, me disant qu'elle finirait bien par retourner au pays des caribous, et que toi tu reviendrais chez moi oublier ton chagrin. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Je pensais que c'était juste une mauvaise période qui allait passer.

Mais, une fois de plus je m'étais trompé.

Et je l'ai appris quand tu étais venu me voir dans mon bureau, environ une semaine après que ça soit toi qui lui paye l'hôtel. Oui, c'est ça, ça faisait deux semaines en tout qu'elle avait débarqué. Tu étais venu me voir pour m'annoncer que tu allais te remarier, que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne, que tu en étais sûr. Tu allais partir avec elle vivre eu Canada sous peu. T'étais pressé, ta vie allait enfin prendre le sens dont t'avais toujours rêvé. La date était déjà fixée.

Sous le choc.

J'étais sous le choc, je ne pouvais plus parler. Elle allait repartir, et avec toi en plus. La garce. Tu n'allais pas venir chez moi. Mes plans avaient encore foiré. J'étais maudit, c'était pas possible. Ca me tombait dessus, là comme ça. Je ne savais pas que les choses seraient aussi rapides. Quoi qu'avec une fille du Canada, j'aurais pu m'y attendre… Je déteste les Canadiens. Mon monde s'effondrait, une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois que tu venais m'annoncer que t'allais te marier. Mais là c'était pire, tu partais en plus, et loin, très loin. Tu me laissais là, tout seul. Tu m'abandonnais. J'avais l'impression que je venais de me faire voler la seule chose à laquelle je tenais. Mais j'avais souris, histoire de garder le peu de dignité qui me restait. Je n'allais pas me mettre à pleurer et à te supplier de rester. Je valais mieux que ça. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

C'était à cet instant précis que j'avais compris que là j'étais vraiment impuissant, même plus qu'impuissant, je ne comptais plus, tu ne te souciais plus de mon avis. Et je détestais ce sentiment. Je ne comptais plus du tout pour toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé avant ? J'aurais au moins pu t'en dissuader, ou alors juste retarder le moment fatidique. Mais là je ne pouvais plus rien faire, c'était plus que trop tard. C'était fini, la machine était déjà en route. Et moi j'étais hors-jeu.

_Et c'est dans des moments comme celui là que l'on repense à tout ce qu'on a fait de mal dans la vie, tout ce qu'on a raté, tout ce qu'on voudrait recommencer. Des moments où il n'y a personne à qui parler, sauf à soi-même. Bien sûr, c'est facile car personne ne peut nous contredire. On a toujours raison, et on accuse les autres de nos propres erreurs. On essaye de se rassurer, d'alléger le poids qu'on a sur la conscience. On en veut aux autres pour moins s'en vouloir à nous-mêmes. _

_Et c'est dans des moments comme celui là qu'on se rend compte qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Il faut savoir se contenter de ce qu'on a, profiter de l'instant présent, et ne pas attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Malgré toute l'amertume qu'on pourra avoir, toute la jalousie qui pourra nous hanter, toute la nostalgie des bons moments qui pourra nous rappeler tout ce qu'on a perdu, les choses ne changeront jamais._

_Et c'est dans des moments comme celui là qu'on comprend que quand on ne peut rien y faire, il faut vivre avec._

_**Blablatage de fin :**_** Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (vous pouvez me le faire savoir grâce aux reviews). ****Petites explications**** : **_**You can 't always get what you want**_** est une chanson de Band From TV, dont Hugh Laurie fait partie. Mais c'était pas trop l'ambiance que je voulais donner à la fic, c'est pour ça que je ne le dit que maintenant. En fait, après l'avoir écouté, j'ai eu envie d'écrie sur cette phrase (On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut) Car finalement c'est vrai, malgré tous les efforts qu'on pourra faire, certaines choses ne peuvent pas changer. **

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier, la petite phrase de la fin** **« **_**quand on ne peut rien y faire, il faut vivre avec **_**», c'était une petite allusion à Brokeback Mountain (extrait de ****Les pieds dans la boue****) de Annie Proulx. C'est le bouquin dont est tiré le film. Je vous le conseille fortement, il est encore mieux que le film ! **


End file.
